Anónimos
by Fraulein Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Un partido de fútbol se ve de otra forma cuando eres un eterno reemplazante.


Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi. Yo sólo me responsabilizo por el uso de los personajes oficiales

* * *

**Anónimos**

_El nuestro lo sabíamos un viaje sin ningún heroísmo y no del todo plausible. De cada sueño volvíamos magullados o enfermos._  
Pablo Azócar

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Y al final, nos reducíamos a eso: al grupo de imbéciles que se alegraban de que el equipo ganara si nosotros. Nuestro rol se reducía a estar presentes y dar el apoyo moral. Éramos parte el equipo y a la vez no lo éramos. En ocasiones tuve la impresión que nuestra presencia se reducía a la de simples espectadores con pase VIP.

Sentados, incorporados a medias o de pie ─pero siempre cerca de la banca─ nos encargamos de mendigar atención, tiempo, confianza. Éramos como buitres en el desierto, esperando a que se diese una oportunidad para ingresar al campo de juego con la esperanza de que nos quedaríamos con un pequeño pedazo de victoria. Jugábamos a esperar que el entrenador se acordara de nuestra presencia y que algún jugador perteneciente a la plantilla oficial justificara el ingreso de algún remplazante a la cancha de fútbol.

Lo nuestro comenzó como un sueño común y nos convencimos que cada uno iba a contribuir en la obtención de esa lejana copa. Nunca pensamos en las consecuencias de nuestros actos. No tomamos en cuenta los riesgos que conllevaban nuestras acciones. Éramos jóvenes y optimistas. Perseguíamos ciegamente un sueño esquivo, efímero, caprichoso.

Cuando nos transformamos en futbolistas el sueño se materializó junto a las cosas que nosotros no habíamos querido ver porque nos habíamos enceguecido con la idea que solamente queriendo algo lo íbamos a conseguir. De golpe, el fútbol dejó de ser un deporte en el cual uno pudiese resaltar a costa de ideales. Dentro de un equipo, había amistad y promesas que nos proponíamos cumplir, pero también había mucha rivalidad. No era suficiente ser bueno, era necesario ser el mejor y demostrarlo durante las prácticas y los partidos. Ser simpático era bueno, pero entre un antipático con talento y un simpático mediocre, este último salía perdiendo.

Sentimos que la lógica nos falló y cuando comenzamos a pensar detenidamente las cosas, nos encontramos sentados en la banca, esperando ansiosamente que se nos presentara la oportunidad de brillar y demostrar que estábamos en el equipo porque teníamos talento y que podíamos aportar algo aunque nuestra presencia se redujera a ser la segunda o tercera opción. El consuelo de los mediocres, dirán. Y era cierto hasta cierto punto, pero teníamos que consolarnos de alguna forma.

Siempre perdedores, nunca ganadores. Siempre los que inspiraban duda en la hinchada, nunca los que daban la sensación de seguridad cuando el marcador estaba en favor del contrincante. El hazmerreír de los rivales que nunca nos habían enfrentado y los que estaban convencidos de que éramos malos porque no se nos veía muy seguido dentro del campo de juego.

Nosotros éramos la parte agonizante de una generación dorada. Nuestros nombres nunca aparecerán en los titulares y los periodistas nunca se interesaran en nuestra opinión. La hinchada del equipo japonés nunca memorizaría nuestros nombres, no nos reconocerían en la calle y nunca se molestaran en pedirnos autógrafos.

Pero teníamos esperanzas, maldita sea. Ganas de hacer las cosas bien y confianza en que alguna vez seriamos la primera opción. De alguna forma, lográbamos sacar las fuerzas necesarias para convencernos de que no todo estaba perdido. Tan mal no lo habíamos hecho hasta ahora y no pudimos habernos equivocado al elegir esta profesión. Nada ganábamos siendo ilusos, pero rindiéndonos estábamos privándonos de la posibilidad de hacer algo. Si no intentábamos hacer las cosas, nunca nadie sabría cuales eran nuestros límites.

Ni ellos, ni notros. Nunca sabría hasta donde podíamos llegar nosotros, los eternos remplazantes que esperaban ser la primera opción... algún día.


End file.
